Besaid Reunion
by J. Williams
Summary: Three years after Sin's defeat and Yuna's former guardians are throwing her a re-union party and she wants everyone to be there including Kimahri Ronso!


**Note:** This is my first ever fan-fiction story of Final Fantasy X and my knowledge is a bit rustic; and I chose to start this one with Kimahri's character; his character is one I most easily can draw into words, so to speak.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Ronso Traditions**

* * *

_Three years after its defeat_. Spira is known as perfect home to humans, the Al Bhed and the Ronso tribe. To the far north of Spira, are the Calm Lands, where summoners once crossed on pilgrimages and where some ended with their death or by regret and denial to go on further. Forged into the rocks neighbouring the Calm Lands, is a gigantic gorge made by Sin, once the bringer of death to Spira and its people. A guardian, the protector of a summoner, now high summoner is resting on the ground surface of the Gorge.

Three years ago, the summoner Yuna set off on a pilgrimage to world's end, Zanarkand to pray for the Final Aeon to defeat the bearer of doom, Sin and to bring the Calm, an era of peace to Spira. Accompanying her at the time was her guardians. Rikku, her Al Bhed Cousin, met in the North Wharf of Moonflow became her guardian. Lulu, the black mage and Wakka, the Blitzball captain, the only family Yuna had in Besaid when her father, Lord Braska left on his pilgrimage. Auron and Tidus, the dreams of the Fayth, once guardians to Yuna till the Fayth stopped dreaming after Sin's defeat at their hands. Along side Yuna, as her first and most faithful guardian, Kimahri was entrusted with safety when Lord Braska defeated Sin, thirteen years ago. They had passed by the Gorge, to find an Aeon stolen from the Temples of Yevon and where they learned of the Gorge's history with Sin.

From above the Gorge, screams of pain could be heard echoing, awaking the sleeping guardian. He leapt from the smog and up to the Calm Lands. It was Kimahri, the Ronso elder and friend of the pained victim, Wakka who coughed startlingly as Kimahri carried Wakka up to his home on Mountain Gazaget. Once he had reached the pillars, he put down Wakka beside one as they both rest, from cascading up the surface of the Mountain.

The two rested for quite a while, until Wakka stood up, onto the cold ground and helped Kimahri to get back on his feet. Wakka then took the first word, "Thanks Kimahri" he said, "I was almost a goner, ya?" and Kimahri just gave a faint smile on his fur-ridden face. They stampeded further up the mountain and into a small cave, belonging to Kimahri, which was only lit by a candle that screamed light to all corners of his cave. The room was very empty as Wakka's eyes searched around; there was only a blanket, scraps of Ronso fur and nothing unless.

That was what Wakka thought until his eyes were captivated by an object, standing out in the blue, in the middle of Kimahri's cave casting a dark shadow on the stone cold floor. Wakka took hold of the objects, gently gliding his fingers down the neck, then to the foot and the toe. Kimahri looked towards Wakka anxious to know what he was holding. Wakka turned around to Kimahri and showed what was in his hands; he was holding gently, a big pair of boots. They were patterned in black and red, soft and smooth to the touch, but Wakka did not know who left them. His eyes scanned down to Kimahri's paws, then rushed back up to Kimahri's face. He said giggling under his voice, "Right size, shape and fit for a Ronso, ya?" before he pushed them into Kimahri's hands.

Anxiously the Ronso pulled away all of his armour, and then pulled the boots onto his feet gently. "Kimahri like" was all that Kimahri had to say, as he grinned with excitement as Wakka just watched Kimahri stomp around the room proudly in his new boots, that clacked and banged at every step on the cave floor. Then, Wakka's eyes sprung to life; lying in a distant corner, was clothes, matching the colours and patterns of Kimahri's boots. On top, was a black jacket encrusted in red swirls of dyed leather and below, was a shirt that shared a similar pattern to the jacket. Underneath both was a pair of black jeans, accompanied by a pair of red socks and black briefs.

Wakka grabbed the pile and threw them directly into Kimahri's hands. Kimahri dressed quickly, removing his boots before and putting them back on after. Wakka just stared at Kimahri, at first, then looked down at the boots and scanned the rest of Kimahri's body after his sight became unfixed from them. He thought to himself, why a Ronso would be given clothes that breaks the traditions, upheld by Yevon for many, many years even after the fall of Yevon's maesters, leaders with power.

Wakka yawned as the dark moons rose over Mountain Gazaget. "Wakka sleep. Kimahri guard Mountain." Kimahri said, as he threw the blanket towards Wakka. "Wakka need rest." Kimahri said as he excited, before Wakka replied, "Thanks Kimahri. I owe you one, ya?" and he tucked himself under the blanket, shifting and stirring as if he wanted to get comfortable on a rock hard, stone floor.

"Kimahri never knew!" Wakka shouted at a sphere, a communication sphere from Lulu, a gift from Yuna. "That's enough Wakka. Come back to Besaid. Your son is waiting" and it all went quiet, as Wakka just lay on his back, thinking. "Maybe I could take Kimahri to see Lulu in his new duds, ya?" Wakka thought to himself, "But Kimahri wouldn't ever agree, ya!" then boom! "I could bring Kimahri's new outfit back to show Lulu, then he'd have to come see Lulu, ya?" he giggled as the thought stuck in his mind.

The night passed quickly into morning, as the suns rose over Mountain Gazaget and the sleeping Kimahri was lying still on the mountain ground, whilst Wakka left the cave and made his way over to Kimahri. He carefully unzipped, unbuttoned and undressed Kimahri, removing Kimahri's clothes and boots, which he carefully put in a bag he was carrying. Kimahri quickly awoke, as the cold got through his fur and to him.

Kimahri looked around, to Wakka and stood up on his bare paws. Feeling the cold of the stone, he looked down and there it was. Nothing was there. He looked up to Wakka, who giggled as the bag rustled in his hands. "Sorry Kimahri, I know you can't go off the Mountain to see Lulu after so long, ya?" he said, "So I'm taking your clothes as a memento, ya?" before Kimahri was stood swiftly on his feet and began to chase Wakka down the Cliffside, into the Calm Lands and onwards to an airship, waiting for him. Wakka jumped on board and Kimahri just by a paw came aboard.

His eyes filling with fury, but his heart filled with sadness before that fury could take control. He just sat, naked, unclothed in the cargo bay with Wakka who was thinking over, what he did and kept doing so, for the length of the journey, till they were just over Luca. "Kimahri" Wakka said, then asked, "I'm sorry I took them, but won't ya come see Lulu?" and unpredictably, the Ronso answered "Kimahri agree to see Lulu if Wakka return Kimahri clothes" and Wakka nodded, placing the bag beside Kimahri.

The airship, groaned as they reached the Besaid Island and Kimahri quickly did his best to re-dress before exiting the Cargo Bay with Wakka, as they jump off; the airship was only passing by, so they jumped onto the Besaid Temple porch. They jumped down from the porch and ran to Wakka's home, where Lulu and their son were waiting, with odd noises escaping from within the beige woven walls.


End file.
